


Rutyna

by mykmyk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ballet Dancer Sherlock, Gen, John Plays Rugby, M/M, Teenlock, balletlock, rugby!john
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Środowe popołudnia w kawiarni oznaczają spotkania z Rutyną.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rutyna

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760051) by [Neko_wa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/pseuds/Neko_wa)



> Napisane nagle w przypływie weny. Niezbetowane, więc wszystkie błędy moje.

Życie Johna Watsona najtrafniej określa słowo "rutyna". Szkoła, trening rugby, praca w małej kawiarni należącej do znajomej jego rodziców. I tak od poniedziałku do piątku. W weekendy rozpustnie spał nieco dłużej, odrabiał pracę domową i pracował, jeśli w kawiarni akurat był większy ruch. John nie miał nic przeciwko swojej rutynie. Co to, to nie. John lubił, kiedy wszystko było poukładane.   
Dlatego kolejną rutynę w swoim życiu przywitał, _ach_ , z radością.

Rutyna po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w środowe popołudnie i zamówiła czarną kawę z cukrem. Na wynos. Rutyna miała burzę czarnych loków, szaro-niebiesko-zielono-i-cholera-wie-jakie-jeszcze oczy oraz znudzoną minę. Za pierwszym razem John nie przyglądał jej się zbyt dokładnie. Przyjął zamówienie, podał jej gotową kawę, wydał resztę i życzył miłego dnia. Rutyna nic nie odpowiedziała.

Po tygodniu pojawiła się po raz kolejny. Znowu zamówiła czarną kawę z cukrem. Tym razem John przyjrzał się jej. Miała na sobie czarny płaszcz, niebieski szalik oraz przewieszoną przez ramię torbę. Kiedy czekała na swoją kawę, wzrok skupiała na trzymanym w dłoni telefonie. Tym razem przy wydawaniu reszty John nie tylko życzył jej miłego dnia, ale również uśmiechnął się szeroko. Rutyna jedynie uniosła brew. 

Przez jakiś czas ich spotkania wyglądały zawsze tak samo. Środowe popołudnie, kawa z cukrem na wynos, sportowa torba na ramieniu, wzrok skupiony na telefonie. John zastanawiał się, czy Rutyna spędzała swój czas na siłowni czy może uprawiała jakiś konkretny sport. Próbował zgadnąć, jaki mógłby to być sport, ale wszystkie dyscypliny, jakie przychodziły mu do głowy, zupełnie nie pasowały do Rutyny.

W końcu John postanowił, że następnym razem po prostu zapyta. Nie przewidział jednak, że Rutyna potrafi czytać w myślach.

\- Dopiero idę na trening. To raczej oczywiste - powiedziała zaraz po złożeniu zamówienia, jeszcze zanim John zdążył otworzyć usta, aby zadać swoje pytanie.  
\- S-słucham? - wyjąkał.  
\- Zauważyłeś moją torbę, więc poprawnie założyłeś, że zapewne coś trenuję. Zastanawiałeś się czy pojawiam się tutaj przed czy po treningu. Przed, to raczej oczywiste, nie wyglądam przecież na zmęczonego.   
\- Och. No tak. A co trenujesz?

Rutyna przez chwilę przyglądała się Johnowi, aż w końcu odpowiedziała:  
\- Balet.   
\- Balet? Łał, to... No nie tego się spodziewałem. Tak naprawdę to sam nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem. Balet. Nigdy nie widziałem baletu.  
\- A chciałbyś?   
\- Jasne! - wykrzyknął John i natychmiast się zmieszał. - To znaczy tak. Chciałbym.  
\- Więc przyjedź, jak skończysz pracę - powiedziała Rutyna, wzięła od Johna kawę i odwróciła się do wyjścia.  
\- Tak po prostu mam przyjechać, jak skończę pracę? Ale gdzie? Ja nawet nie wiem, jak się nazywasz!  
\- Studio znajduje się przy Baker Street. 221b Baker Street. Pytaj o Sherlocka Holmesa. - Rutyna, która nagle zyskała prawdziwe imię, uśmiechnęła się i, _o Boże_ , mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo.

John resztę zmiany spędził z bardzo szerokim i nieco głupim uśmiechem na twarzy.


End file.
